Die realistischere Version einer großen Liebe
by Nyella
Summary: Teamwork mit Rose1912! Jack Dawson überlebt... NEIN, NEIN, das ist keine überromantische Kitschgeschichte! Stellenweise etwas ? pervers ... nehmt's nicht zu ernst ...


Disclaimer: Alles gehört James Cameron, uns nur die Story an sich.

Achtung: **Teamwork mit Rose1912!**Eigentlich wollten wir die Story etwas ernster schreiben... aber was kommt wohl dabei raus, wenn zwei kichernde Teenager versuchen, eine Fortsetzung zu "Titanic" zu schreiben? Genau... das hier!

Inhalt: Jack überlebt... NEIN-NEIN, das hier ist keine überromantische Kitsch-Geschichte!

Reviews: Sehen wir immer gern... und wo da unten so ein wunder, wundervoller Button ist... einfach draufklicken und ein paar Zeilchen schreiben, ok?

* * *

Kapitel1

Verzweifelt rüttelte ich an seiner Hand. „Jack! Da ist ein Boot, Jack! Jack!" Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. Warum wachte er nicht auf, wenn wenige hundert Meter entfernt unsere Rettung vorbeiruderte? „Wach auf!" Du Trottel, dachte ich bei mir. Du Trottel, wachst nicht mal auf, wenn... ach was weiß ich. Ich fing an, gegen seinen Kopf zu hämmern. „Hallo? Ist da jemand zu Hause?" Doch Jack schnarchte ungerührt weiter, während ich ihn mit Ausdrücken beschimpfte, bei denen meine Mutter tot umgefallen wäre.

Endlich öffnete er müde das linke Auge und grunzte: „Kann ein Mensch nicht mal in Frieden schlafen?" „Nicht, wenn nur wenige hundert Meter unsere Rettung vorbeirudert und uns nicht bemerkt.", entgegnete ich und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du bist so was von unverantwortlich! Stell dir doch nur mal vor, was geschehen würde, wenn ich auch so wäre..."

„Dann wären wir nicht ins Auto gegangen, sondern hätten gleich auf dem Boden.", meinte der nur trocken. „Was ist, willst du dich jetzt retten lassen oder nicht?"

„Nein", sagte ich, schwamm aber rüber zur Trillerpfeife und blies kräftig hinein. „Reicht dir das?"

Jack kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, da sich ein riesenhaftes Boot zwischen uns drängte. „Ist hier noch irgendjemand am Leben?", kam eine Offiziersstimme von Bord.

„Nein!", antwortete Jack ironisch. „Aha, dann können wir also weiterfahren?"

„Ja, ist gut."

„NEIN, ist nicht gut! Hallo, hiiieeer!" Ich wedelte mit den Armen. Der Offizier zog mich ins Boot, doch als er Anstalten machte, auch Jack hochzuziehen, blickte ich ihn nur bitterböse an und sagte: „Nein, den könnt ihr hier lassen, der ist ja so was von ignorant!"

Leider beachtete mich der Offizier kein bisschen, was meine Ehre zutiefst verletzte, und rettete Jack trotzdem.

Während er neben mir im Boot lag, zwickte ich ihn in den Bauch, um festzustellen, ob er noch lebte. Ein ziemlich sinnloses Unterfangen, da er die ganze Zeit schrie, jammerte und auch sonst jedes erdenkliche Lebenszeichen von sich gab, das man sich nur vorstellen kann.

Nach einiger Zeit bereute der Offizier es bitter, uns das Leben gerettet zu haben, da ihm unser ständiges Gekreische dermaßen auf die Nerven ging, dass er fast den Verstand verlor.

„RAUS AUS MEINEM BOOT! ALLE!", schrie er, als er endlich die Beherrschung verloren hatte, ohne zu bemerken, dass er damit auch sich selbst ansprach.

Glücklicherweise waren wir in der Lage, dieser Anweisung Folge zu leisten, da wir bereits an der Carpathia angelegt hatten (wenn man das so nennen kann), und fingen an, uns zu streiten, wer zuerst aus dem Boot steigen dürfte.

„Ladies first!", sagte ich forsch und stieg die Strickleiter hoch. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als diese bedenklich zu wackeln begann, sodass ich ins Boot zurückfiel.

„Gentlemen first!", meinte Jack herablassend und griff nach der Strickleiter. „Redest du von dir?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ja!", gab Jack verärgert zurück, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass der Offizier als erster von Bord ging.

„He! Sie sind erst recht kein Gentleman!", rief Jack und riss an der Strickleiter. Zu unserem Pech hatte der derzeitige Kletterer einen zu festen Griff, um loszulassen.

Irgendwann einigten wir uns darauf, zusammen und völlig gleichzeitig hochzuklettern, was dann logischerweise etwas länger dauerte, aber irgendwie meisterten wir diese Herausforderung auch.

Oben angekommen ging uns auf einmal auf, dass wir nur knapp dem Tod entronnen waren. Wir jubelten, jauchzten, umarmten uns, hüpften vor Freude in die Höhe und ertrugen die missbilligenden Blicke sämtlicher anderen Anwesenden, denen unverständlicherweise nicht nach Feiern zumute war. Jack schlug vor, noch eine kleine Aktzeichnung an Deck einzulegen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er seine Zeichensachen an Bord der Titanic vergessen hatte und brach in Tränen aus. „Das, was ich am meisten liebe, ist toooooot!" Unter meinem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah er mich entschuldigend an. „Entschuldige, was ich am _zweit_meisten liebe ist tot.", berichtigte er sich klugerweise.

Man reichte uns mottenzerfressene Decken und heißen Kakao; und wir schockierten die Umstehenden, indem wir lauthals fragten, ob es Zimmer für Frischverliebte geben würde oder ob wir unsere Angelegenheiten auf dem Deck regeln müssten. Etwas pikiert meinte ein Mann, damit müssten wir warten, bis wir von Bord gegangen wären.

Zweifelnd sah ich Jack an. „Schaffen wir das?", fragte ich. „'m, nein..."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden gingen wir auf Deck herum und malten uns aus, was wir machen würden, wenn wir von Bord gegangen waren. Leider (?) wurden wir dadurch so sehr in „freudige Erwartungen" gestürzt, dass wir uns schleunigst nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen umsehen mussten. Was wir fanden, war die Kapitänskabine, mit einem wundervollen, kuscheligen Sofa, auf das wir uns natürlich sofort fallen ließen, ohne auch nur die Tür zu schließen, was sich später als großer Fehler erwies.

Jack riss mir das Kleid vom Leib, worin er inzwischen ja schon Übung hatte, und ich knöpfte erregt sein Hemd auf. Das Unpraktische an Männern ist, dass sie immer Zweiteiler tragen müssen, und es dauerte entsprechend lange, bis wir beide vollkommen nackt in dieser Kabine lagen.  
Jack fing an, an meinem Ohr herumzulutschen, bis ich ihn darauf hinwies, dass er Mundgeruch hatte. Er wurde knallrot und lutschte erstmal ein Pfefferminzbonbon, bevor er fortfuhr (mit was auch immer).

Etwas später, als wir schon ziemlich weit in unseren neuesten Experimenten waren, kam bedauerlicherweise der Kapitän mitsamt all seinen Offizieren und Matrosen zu einer Generalversammlung ins eine Kabine, sprich: hierher. Weder er noch wir merkten etwas, ehe mir ein genüssliches Stöhnen entfuhr und daraufhin ein schockierter Schrei aus etwas sehr vielen Kehlen kam.

Jack wurde rot, während ich panisch versuchte, mir ein Kissen zu angeln und damit meine Blöße zu bedecken (dass ich ein Kleid hatte, hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen vergessen), und meinte zu dem Führungsstab der Carpathia: „Verzeihen sie bitte, wir wussten nicht, dass es ihre Kabine war." Entschuldigend grinsend packte er mich am Arm und zog mich in die Nachbarskabine. Unsere Kleider ließen wir dummerweise zurück.

Da es in dieser Kabine weder ein Sofa noch ein Auto gab, ließen wir uns auf dem Boden nieder. Es störte uns allerdings nicht sonderlich, und wir ergaben uns unserer Leidenschaft.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, schlief Jack blöderweise ein, und so musste ich mir alleine etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir, oder besser: ich unsere Kleider zurückbekommen konnte.

Ich riss eine Gardine mit schrecklichem Muster von der Stange und wickelte sie um mich, huschte auf den Flur und legte mein Ohr an die Tür der Nachbarskabine. Als ich bemerkte, dass es die falsche war, tat ich das gleiche an der Tür der anderen Nachbarskabine, in der immer noch die Generalversammlung abgehalten wurde, und in der leider unsere Kleider lagen.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und hauchte: „Herr Käpt'n, Herr Käpt'n, wenn sie die Unterbrechung erlauben würden, aber da drinnen liegen leider immer noch unsere Kleider..."

Ich frage mich, was ich wohl für einen Eindruck auf ihn machte, wie ich da mit einer Gardine bekleidet vor ihm stand. Jedenfalls keinen guten, denn er sah mich nur bitterböse an und knurrte: „Weg" Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an. „Wie meinen?" „WEEEEG! Verschwunden, abgeholt, unauffindbar, in der Wäsche, unterm Sofa, bei den Hottentotten, eben WEEG!"

„Aha. Könnten sie uns, bzw. mir auch genau sagen, wo sie sind? Wissen sie, diese Gardine ist recht unbequem und hässlich und sie droht jeden Augenblick, runterzurutschen und das wollen sie doch nicht? Oder?" Ich maß ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken. „In diesem Fall muss ich euch mitteilen, dass meine Treue ausschließlich Jack gehört und nicht ihnen oder Cal oder sonst jemandem..."

Der Typ grunzte und schmiss mir die Klamotten ins Gesicht, woraufhin ich die Gardine loslassen muss, die daraufhin logischerweise zu Boden fiel und einen ungehinderten Blick auf mich freigab. Unter den Stielaugen des Käpt'ns verschwand ich zurück in die Nachbarskabine.


End file.
